Fox McCloud
Current Background The team are sent to investigate a planet called Dinosaur Planet by General Pepper. Fox heads down to the planet surface without his team members via arwing. Upon landing in Thorntail Hollow, Fox discovers a staff stuck in the ground. Upon obtaining the staff, he is able to fight off the Sharpclaws and obtain it's many abilities. He was able to contact the Queen of the Earthwalkers and confirm that he needs to collect four Spellstones and get them to the force point temples in order to pull the planet back together. However, along the journey, he finds the Prince Tricky, and rescues him from the Sharpclaws. Afterwards, Tricky became a traveling companion, with various abilities that would help Fox in his journey. After returning the first Spellstone to the Volcano Force Point Temple, he was greeted by a large Krazoa, which gave Fox the task in collecting Krazoa Spirits in order to save Krystal, who had been trapped within a crystal after collecting the first Krazoa Spirit. He soon began to go along collecting the Spirits, alongside the Spellstone in order to pull Dinosaur Planet back together. Only recently, he had managed to return the third Spellstone through the Volcano Force Point Temple. Upon Entering the Bio-Gate 'Arc 3' Fox first arrived in the Bio Gate world in the Tower of Salvation ruins. When he came to, a Sharpclaw speeder feel from the sky and landed on him. After scanning the area and finding no hints of where he is or finding anyone, Fox sped off on the speeder. He left the ruins and headed westward. Neo Domino City came into view. He met with a few others on the outskirts, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and Izumi. However, Fox suspected that Arukenimon is manipulating Izumi while trying to convince her that he wasn't a good guy. This broke out inot a battle as Fox was attacked by the Ninjamon Arukenimon has at her disposal. With the help of Dante, Laharl, and a few others, the Ninjamon were taken care of, having completely destroyed the real ones. Right around that time, explosions came up in several areas in Neo Domino City. Fox went on inside the city to the closest explosion, coming across Cynder and the Chaos Sorcerer, who were also fighting off Dante and Lan. Fox tried to chase after them as they fled, however, he managed to lose them when he left Neo Domino City. Shortly after, he met up with Laharl, who seemed to be just as lost as he is. Soon after that, a girl with blue hair, named Levy, fell from the sky. Her first reaction towards them caught him off guard. At first he thought she was muttering nonsense, but after getting through to her that he and Laharl are friends, he was able to understand where she was coming from. Seeing how injured Levy seemed to be, Fox insisted to take her to a hospital. As they arrived to the hospital, they all heard a distinctive roar in the distance. Fox had first assumed it was a Red Eye from the Walled City of Dinosaur Planet. Levy said it was from someone she knew and insisted they go there right away. With a serious face she was wearing like that, Fox couldn't really say no, and proceed to follow Levy to where the roar came from. Levy tried assuring Fox that if it were a Red Eye or something dangerous, he'd take care of it. The group arrived and Levy seemed to have spotted her friend. However, they were surrounded by soem people wearing black cloaks. Fox disappeared when he was ready to battle. Personality Fox is seen to have a more playful, goofy, and a less serious nature. Abilities Fox doesn't have many abilities other than he has a great sense of hearing. He also has a decent sense of smell and eyesight. However, Fox does wield a staff that originaly belonged to Kyrstal, which has several abilities. The staff holds various abilities, each to be unlocked through certain areas. One of the abilities is to shoot fire projectiles, as well as releasing a spray of ice. Another ability to the staff is a slight boost into the air. Technically Fox could fly, but only for a short time. He can go higher into the air if he charges it up. The staff can also allow the ability to create earthquakes, but using this ability takes a lot of energy. The staff also allows Fox to create a barrier that protects him from all damage, but he must stay completely still in order to use this. One way to break his barrier is to summon a strong wind or a move that create something like an earthquake. The energy recharges by 2% every minute while not in battle The energy meter starts at 100% for the staff. *'Fire projectiles' - Takes up 2% energy per firing *'Ice projection' - Takes up 2% energy per burst, a continuous stream can last till the energy meter is depleted completely *'Temporary flight boosts' - Takes up 10% energy *'The ability to create ground quakes' - Takes up 30% energy *'Creating small energy force fields' - Takes no energy Items Krystal's Staff The staff originally belonged to Krystal and is now in Fox's possession. The staff allows Fox to fight and use its abilities. Firefly Lantern The lantern is used to light up dark areas. This can hold up to 10 fireflies and each firefly lasts for about a minute before dying out. The fireflies follow Fox wherever he goes. Hi-Def Display Device This handy device allows for Fox to view things from far away, and therefore, a handy tool when searching for something. Sharpclaw Speeder A small, one man vehicle that is very fast and doesn't seem to require fuel. It does seem it can last for quite a long time, though it is undetermined if it ever runs out. Despite it being fast, it can be damaged fairly easily and may require maintenance if it gets damaged too much. Category:Avacnela Category:Game Category:Starfox Category:Character Category:Male